American Bunnies
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Welcome to American Bunnies Stories! These are just some stories I have start but not sure what do with them until I finish, or put my others on hold. Most of the stories have my OC North Dakota and America... can't forget the other 49 states and Canada. Well enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to American Bunnies Stories! These are just some stories I have start but not sure what do with them until I finish, or put my others on hold. Most of the stories have my OC North Dakota and America... can't forget the other 49 states and Canada. Well enjoy!

Bunny: it's close to Father's Day, and Alfred wants the states to go to their founder father for a week. But the is one state that does not want to go to her father's place.

Pairing: UsUk

* * *

Dakota "Flickertail" Jones was not in a good mood when her brother came crashing into her room. She was lying on her twin bed covered in maps of the world as Lakota sat on her with all of his might. She cursed in Icelandic and German as he hugs her tightly as he bury his face into her neck. His short-choppy blonde hair flew into her face as his dark blue eyes screams for help. He was swearing in French as their 'father' and his boyfriend came in the room sighing. She looks at Alfred with her cold sky-violet eyes as she nods at the other person next to him. The person was Arthur, who was the father of most of the original colonies, his forest-green eyes and his bushy eyebrows (Mass totally takes after him) seem to fade in the background as Alfred open his mouth.

"Um…. Dakota… You knew its Father's Day in a couple of weeks. So while most of the states are going to see their former 'fathers'" he put emphasis on 'fathers'. "I was wondering if you want to go see…."

"No."

"But Dakota It's been a couple of years since you last saw him!" Alfred pouted. "I bet he wants to…"

"No he doesn't. If he did, he would have come and taken me back," Dakota hiss as she pushes her brother off her. She was piss at the idea of going back to HIM. "I just want to be left alone! Not only that he is my mother."

"Dakota," a small voice whisper from the hallway scaring Arthur and Alfred into Dakota's closet. A small 8 year old with pixie-cut silver hair, and violet eyes was holding a sunflower that he was planning on giving to Russia, his 'father'. "Why don't go want to go to Uncle Mattie's place? You used to love him. Da?"

"Alaska, you knew that was the past before he gave me up," Dakota walk over to the boy and picks him up. She smiles slightly as she had notice Alfred and Arthur starting to make-out in her closet. Lakota was watching and was making faces at their dad and his boyfriend making out. "You don't need to see that little one."

"Become one with Alaska?"

"Not today."

"Okay. Later, Da?"

"Ja. Let's see if Hawaii is getting pack to visit her family in Asia."

"Da."

They exit her room to look for Hawaii.

"What can't I bring along my surfboard?" A girl about 10 look at her sibling with her chocolate brown eyes in her puppy face. Brushing her dark oak brown bangs out of her face. "Papa Japan would let me just like grandpa China allows you to have your dragon."

"Hawaii, we went over this already!" The boy tights his hair in his ponytail before pointing to her room. "No boards, or else Alaska gets your doll collection."

"You wouldn't," Hawaii pales at the thought of her young brother playing with her dolls."Fine! You win California."

California watch as his little sister puts away her boards as two people came walking up. Turning to them, he saw it was Dakota and Alaska. Alaska smile at him as Dakota just raise her eyebrows.

"Are you trying to more Asian, or Spanish?" Dakota smirk at his outfit. "Does dad know you dye your ends black?"

California shrug as he tugs the end of his ponytail. Looking at his outfit he laughs. He was wearing one of China's shirt he left here with tan cargo pant. His flop flips didn't help him with his hair. His hair was a light brown like his father Spain mix with blonde highlights from his dad. Then now at the ends were becoming black as China's hair.

"I'm a melting pot," California sighs as Dakota pick Alaska up. "Who you going to stay with?"

"I'm staying at my place alone like always," Dakota rub Alaska's back as she rock him like a baby. "I can take care of myself, but if being with the Florida is too much. Call me and I'll pick you up and bring you to China's."

"Okay. Thanks little sister!" California laugh as he duck the flying vases aim at his head. He left the two waiting by themselves.

"Did he leave already?" Hawaii look at of her room as she sneak her bags out. Dakota could tell she had her surf board along wouldn't call her out for it since she was the one delivering the younger ones at the airport.

"Yep. So let's get going!" She laugh as the two kinda dance around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny: None of the nations know Alfred/America is blind and also has 52 children. Also he is married to 'South'. What happens if they did?

Paring: Us/Fem!US (South)

* * *

"Daddy! Where's my backpack?!" A voices yells as Alfred stir from his sleep. Blinking his eyes as the darkness seems to get a bit lighter. Alfred rubs his eyes as he listen for footsteps. Climbing out of bed to his closet to get dress for the world meeting. Feeling for the hanger that held his outfit for today that one of his many daughters had pick out. He got dress quickly before his door was slam open with a bam. Tighten his tie before turning towards the door, he waits for the intruder to speak.

"Dad...did you let York dress you?" The intruder ask as they undid his coat and put another jacket on. "Plaid does not look good."

"Thank you Ginny," he pats the head of one of his son. "Any new messages?"

"Please don't call me ...England wants you to hurry up and don't be late for the meeting." He pulls out a notebook as he twirls a piece of his medium length golden hair. His green eyes flashing with hatred as he read the first part of the note. "Also Rosia wants you or Blake to watch her ankle bitters while she fights the Chobacopa."

"Ask Blake to watch his little siblings," Alfred listens as he heard Ginny write down that note. "Did everyone get to school on time?"

Ginny pauses to look at his father. He always winches at the sight of his eyes. He knew that it was the price he paid to keep DJ from almost dying and having burn marks when the capitol was burnt down by his own brother and former-father figure. No one outside of the family and the president know the truth that America was blind. By looking at Alfred, you couldn't tell he was blind. His sky-blue eyes shimmer with joy and excitement when he smiles. "Is York ready?" Alfred ask as he puts on 'Texas'. "I don't really want to wait for his slow..."

"DADDY!" Alfred curse as he heard some glass breaking. "Stevie is flying his spaceship inside again!"

Alfred rub the bridge of his nose as he walk speedily down. Hearing a swish as he reach the bottom. There was a smell of grey earl tea with a pinch of leather. The smell told him that it was one of the eldest boy of the main thirteen.

"Where's your mother, Boston?" Alfred taps his foot as he sighs from the screaming voices in front of him.

"She went to drop off the western side before heading east," Boston glares at the boy about 12 with dark brown hair with red highlights. The boy was wearing a red stripe shirt with brown shorts. He was glare at Tony with his green eyes. "She left Stevie here since he said he wasn't feeling well."

"I am sick," Stevie points at Tony. "Tony talk me out of bed to try out something new he added on to my spaceship."

"Fucking," Tong shrugs.

"Doesn't matter if it still is broken. You did amazing," Stevie nods at Tony and smiles at Alfred. "Are you going to tell mom about this?"

"You're grounded young man," a voice hisses as all three turns to the entry way. Standing there was a woman who was about 20. She had short blonde hair that shift to dark when she moves. Her gray eyes shining with angry as she glares at Stevie. She points upstairs as she looks at her son. "Up to your room in 10."

"But!"

"Uno...Dous..."

Stevie gasps as he ran quickly upstairs. He brush past Boston and Alfred as he skip some stairs. He made a girl about 17 fall as he ran past. Getting back up, she sasha over to them.

"Good morning dad," she kiss Alfred's cheek as she hug her mom. "Morning, mama."

"Morning love," Alfred tilts his head as he smell the air. "Is that a new perfume?" "Si~!" She jumps up and down as she claps her hands.

"Ora," her mother tsk as she shook her head. "I can never figure out why ."

"Its a girls' way to show they are growing up," Ora states as Boston mimics her. She glares at him as she flips him off. Her mom shakes her head as she kisses Alfred on the lips lightly, making the two gross out. "Get a room!"

"They would love too, but dad has a meeting," a voice interrupts as a boy about 19 walks smooth down the staircase. "We're late as it is."

"Well, if you had hurry up," Alfred turns his head as he smell the sweet air of hot dogs and Italian food. "If course York is always on time."

"You did raise me like this," York shrugs as his blonde hair falls into his green eyes. "Don't worry mother. You did your best."

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if you raise by your grandpa." His mother puts her hand on her chin. "Nevermind...the only thing you'll learn from that man is how to burn food."

"Amelia, you know Arthur tries his best at cooking," Alfred sighs as he felt smooth hands touch his cheek.

"I know, but our Arthur can cook like chief from France mix with Italian. Of course there is that part of Netherlands with the money," Amelia giggles as Alfred shakes his head. "Get going."

Alfred kiss her on the cheek as York pulls him out the door. He loosens his tie as he pulls on his favorite bomber jacket. Sitting in the back he closes his eyes as he thinks about the meeting.

"Should I pull up in front for you to be early dad, or do you want McDonald's?" York smirk as Alfred chuckles.

"This hero is always late...let's surprise them."

"Yes sir! Oh, your notes are in your suitcase in the left pocket. Please refrain from stuffing hamburgers in there with important paperwork." York sighs as his dad just shrugs.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sealand was being torn down, but guess who is going to save him! Why the 50 states, of course! Of course he has to disappear and forget England, but is that possible?

* * *

"Jerkface! Are you going to recognize me as a nation now?!" Peter huffs as he points his thumb at his chest. Standing by the door of the National Meeting room."I'm an awesome nation!"

Arthur sighs as he glares at the young boy before feeling a hand being place on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he notices Alfred with a girl behind him.

"What's with the girl?" Arthur watches as Alfred pales, finally notices his staker.

"Good evening, Mister?" The girl holds at her hand. Her long curly silver blond hair touches her back as her hazel eyes flash in the light.

"Kirkland," Arthur raises an eyebrow as she smiles sweetly.

" , my name is Charlie Donald. Mr. Jones here," she indicates towards Alfred. "Is being punished by his boss to which watch his friend's child till he gets back from important meeting. Which is me if you haven't figure that out."

" , I would like you to wait out here, while I go to my meeting," Alfred glances at Peter. "Play with this boy here and stay on this level only."

"Yessir," Charlie glances at Peter before nodding. "May I have my tablet?"

"Don't use up your data like you did last time," Alfred reaches into his briefcase, handing her a small silver tablet. He guides Arthur in as they watch the wooden doors close.

"Hey," Peter glances at Charlie as she sits down on the chair beside the doors. "Are you really going to listen to that loser?"

"Yes, because I don't want to get in trouble from ," her voice seems to echo as she stares at her screen. Taking her blue jacket off, she was wearing a white button-up shirt. Her pants were a deep blue that clash with her neon pink socks. "Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to show people that I am a nation!" Peter shouts proudly, forgetting he wasn't supposed to tell people.

"What nation?" Charlie raise one of her eyebrows in amusement at the boy.

"Why Sealand! I'm Sea..." Peter covers his mouth as rough coughs quick his small body. Panic fills his eyes as he bends over in pain. "What's going on?"

"Little one, keep breathe slowly. They're decide to get rid of you, but don't worry. You'll find you're in good hands," Charlie kneels down and lays her hand his his forehead. Her cool hand flinches once she touches him. "Sleep."

Peter scruples his eyebrows before feeling his whole body feel heavy. His eyelids seem to drug downwards like his body falling into darkness. He falls into Charlie's arms fast asleep with a faint breathing as she smiles sweetly. She pets his smooth blond hair slowly as she hums. Pausing only to answer her vibrating phone in her pant's pocket. The caller ID show her a picture of gray fox in a field of grass.

"Yes, Aki?" Charlie hums.

"It has been approve by the parliament that we are given the old fort." The voice on the phone states as Charlie cheers. "But where are we going to be him?"

"Take him apart, and bring him to America. We can put him near you guys." Charlie taps her chin as she waits for his reply.

"Is that a good idea?" Aki ask softly.

"He dislikes Arthur, so yes!"She glances at the sleeping boy on her lap. "I can't wait for him to be our brother."

"You know that Arthur will never about him and of course us again," Charlie froze that moment. "You know what you have to do."

"Can I ask dad about it?"

"Don't have time, and you know he's going to be in pain once he wakes." Charlie sighs at this. "Just erase his memories of Arthur and being under his care then we can say he was in accident that cause his memories erase. We can photos hot into our photos."

"Yes, brother," Charlie hangs up before cover her eyes. "Why does it have to come to this?"


End file.
